Audrey Fulbright
Appearance Standing at a confident five-foot-eight, Audrey's colors and fashion choices reflect her vibrant personality. She has long, pale-blonde hair with pink highlights at the end, tied into twin-tails with navy blue ribbons. Her fringe is clipped aside with colorful hair pins. Audrey dresses like a cheerleader, with a cropped blue and pink shirt and skirt with a navy blue, short-sleeved Letterman jacket. She wears fingerless navy blue armwarmers, with a white stripe and star pattern, and a white sweatband on her right wrist. She ties a long-sleeved magenta jacket around her waist. Audrey wears white thigh-high socks with navy bows on the tops, and navy blue high-top sneakers. Personality Audrey acts very much the quintessential American cheerleader, with a bubbly, energetic personality and a penchant for pumpkin spice lattes. She enjoys fashion and cute things, and is very fond of animals and children. She is earnestly friendly, even to others who are unpopular or awkward, and is a bit of a goody-two-shoes. She frequently does volunteer work and is quick to lend a hand to anyone she thinks could use it, sometimes to the point of overstepping boundaries and being pushy. In short, she's nosy. While this facade isn't quite fabricated, it is meant to divert suspicion from her activities as a hacker. Audrey is quite clever. She often acts ditzier than she is in order to hide her analytical, clinical side. She respects the law, but isn't afraid to break it if she feels like it is unjust or for some nebulous "greater good" that suits her own purposes. Audrey is obsessed with what she perceives as justice, and will chase it relentlessly, often putting herself and others in great peril. She is particularly weak to innocent people being taken advantage of by others. Audrey tends to view morality in an immature way, and has trouble with gray situations. She has a deep dislike of herself, and uses the pursuit of justice, and helping others in order to feel like "a good person." Backstory Born in Chicago, USA, Audrey spent her childhood traveling the states with her father, who was a vigilante con-artist of sorts, seeking out neglected, abused children in homes and giving them to loving parents who would appreciate them. Audrey idolized her father and was very proud of their job, often telling children she got to play with that they were being "rescued." This continued until Audrey was about eight, and her father was arrested and she was thrown in foster care. Infuriated at the justice system for stopping their exploits, Audrey pursued hacking, which she took to with a near-prodigious speed, and hacked into the precinct's records. There, she learned that her father was not a vigilante, but rather a twisted serial killer who used his daughter as bait to lure unsuspecting children. Her one stable bond and moral pillar shattered, Audrey was at a loss to do. Despite the truth being revealed to her, she still deeply loved her father, and couldn't reconcile the image of a killer with his mind. Rather than face this conflict, Audrey turned outwards to deal with this problem. She began using her affinity for hacking to leak documents and expose corrupt officials and organizations, gaining infamy under the moniker "Eden." She also started an internet advice column under the name "Ask Persephone," which gained some popularity. Audrey often stalked the people she helped, by hacking cameras in their vicinity or physically visiting them. One day, Audrey received a query from who she discovered to be Kim Saeunn, the bastard daughter of a prolific Korean politician. ??? Abilities hacking gun Notes Category:Student Category:Female Category:Humuan Category:Character Category:Technology Category:Supernatural